It is well known in the art to use filters of various types and sizes in order to remove particulate from fluids. For instance, most diesel fuel systems include at least one fuel filter that separates particulates and other solids from fuel prior to the fuel being injected into the engine. Typically, fuel filters include a canister in which a filter element is positioned. The filter element is comprised of a medium that traps the particulates and solids as the fuel flows though the medium. Generally, the filter is attached to a filter base that is attached to either an engine or a chassis of the vehicle or work machine. The filter may be coupled to the filter base via a threaded portion of the filter base, and a contact area between the filter base and the filter may be sealed in order to prevent leakage.
Filter bases are generally designed to accommodate a particular size of fuel filter including a specific type of seal. For instance, a filter often includes an annular seal that is positioned adjacent to the diameter of the filter. These seals can be radial seals that have a rounded cross section or face seals that have a rectangular cross section. Due to the different shapes of the seals, each type of seal requires a different receiving surface on the filter base. Whereas the radial seals can be received within an annular rounded groove, the face seals can contact an annular planar surface. Thus, each filter base is designed to have a sealing surface that has a diameter corresponding to the sealing diameter of a specific fuel filter and a seal receiving portion that corresponds to the specific type of seal of the filter. Therefore, when a specific filter base is attached to the engine or chassis, there is generally only one diameter fuel filter that can be attached to the base; however, it is known to use more than one filter with a particular fuel system.
The fact that a specific filter base must be manufactured for each diameter of a filter increases the costs of manufacturing filter bases. If there was one filter base that could accommodate multiple sizes of filters, the number of production lines could be decreased. Moreover, there would be less parts for design and inventory purposes, reducing the risk that a customer will receive the incorrect part. In addition, the fact that a different fuel filter base must be used with each different sized fuel filter may cause inconvenience for the customer. If more than one sized fuel filter could attach to the filter base, the customer would have more choice as to the fuel filter they want to use. For example, a fuel filter including a larger diameter may include a larger filtration area of the filter element. Thus, the time between required filter changes could be extended, and proper fuel filtration could be achieved even when the fuel quality was not as high as expected.
Although a filter base that can sometimes accommodate filters of different lengths and a filter base that can accommodate filters of different types are known in the art, a filter base that can accommodate filters including different diameters and/or seals is not known in the art. For instance, the interchangeable filter apparatus, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,374, issued to Cunningham, on Feb. 17, 1981, is capable of coupling several different filter elements, including a bag filter, a disc and sleeve filter, a cartridge filter, and a strainer for when the apparatus is to be used as an ion exchange column, to a base. However, the Cunningham filter apparatus does not include a base that can accommodate filters of the same type but, with various diameters and sealing means.
The present invention is directed at overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.